


同生

by SouthSeven



Category: wink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSeven/pseuds/SouthSeven
Summary: 病娇。
Relationships: 邬童/尹柯
Kudos: 5





	同生

**Author's Note:**

> 病娇。

00

我爱你，所以要和你在一起。

01

“那是谁？”

邬童走出媒体镜头之外就没了方才恰到好处的笑容，万年不变的冷冰冰的表情又重新回到脸上。他整个人散发出的气息是凌驾于众人之上的高贵冷漠，说出去的话也不带有丝毫感情。身边的助理不确定这位祖宗此时心情的好坏，抖着手给邬童披上外套之后才顺着他的目光望向此时红毯上正微笑朝众人挥手的人。

——或成为今晚颁奖礼最大赢家的实力偶像，尹柯。

邬童听了这个名字，微微蹙起眉心。如果是不熟悉他的人，一定以为这位尹柯是哪里惹到邬童了。但此时助理在一旁却松了口气当，邬童对某件事或某个人有兴趣时才会蹙起眉头想些什么，如果没有，那么他只会面无表情或挂上拒人于千里之外的微笑。

邬童落座，一眼就看见了坐在自己斜前方的尹柯，只见那人穿着合体的暗蓝色西装，胸前挂着一枚海豚形状的胸针。他正温文尔雅的笑着，偶尔偏头与身边的人低声交谈几句，见到自己圈内好友时会起身拥抱一下寒暄两句。那人中指上带了个戒指，一圈简单低调的银色在灯光下熠熠生辉，分明的刺着邬童的眼。

尹柯双颊边有两个浅浅的小梨涡，柔和灯光下笑起来的他使人感到温暖安心，彬彬有礼的模样也让人喜欢得不行。邬童看着尹柯接过工作人员递过来的水瓶，喉结上下滚动，冰凉的水会顺着他的口腔，咽喉，一直到胃里，变得温热。尹柯的睫毛纤长，像两把小扇子般扑闪着，弱下来的灯光笼罩着他，像个生于暗夜中的仙子，美好的不可方物了。

邬童就这么直直地看着尹柯，他的目光太过炽热，仿佛能够把尹柯的衣服烧个干净，好让他不着寸缕的暴露在自己眼前。

尹柯喝完水后把水瓶递回给工作人员，整了整衣服后觉得有些不自在，像是在被什么人不怀好意的盯着。尹柯回过头去，温和的目光扫视过众人，对上了邬童看似漫不经心的眼神。

尹柯下意识一愣，随即冲他礼貌的笑了一下。

殊不知，这笑容，是个火种，点燃了邬童心中那股无名的火焰。

也开启了他和邬童的故事。

当晚尹柯在后台被邬童拦住，邬总裁站在尹柯面前时是少见的紧张，他看着尹柯清澈透亮的瞳孔，不自然地松了松领带才道：

“不知尹柯先生是否有兴趣与我共进晚餐？”

尹柯接过邬童递过来的像是被血染红的娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花，扯下一片花瓣放到邬童掌心里，微微一笑道：

“没有兴趣。”

邬童从来没喜欢过别人，也不知道怎么喜欢别人。他邬总裁活了二十几年，从来都是女人男人搔首弄姿排着队往他身上贴往他床上躺。但清冷如尹柯，无论是邬童给他解决了电影资金困难的问题，还是邬童当着他的面把想要对他动手动脚的制作人打进了医院，尹柯自始至终对邬童都只有一句：

“谢谢您，邬总。”

再加一句。

“下次您不必为了我这样做。”

邬童又急又气，急的是自己表现的这么明显，牺牲了工作时间和私人娱乐来为尹柯付出这么多，尹柯明明知道，可他的心却从未热过，甚至没有对他发出过真心的笑容；急的是他虽生气，却拿尹柯没有任何办法。喜欢上他的是自己，下定决心去追的也是自己，想放放不下的还是自己。

谁让他尹柯一颦一笑能牵动自己的整个神经呢？

在邬童助理眼里，boss俨然已经变成了尹柯的迷弟。电影路演？好，立马跟在尹柯身后全国跑。广告代言？好，立马买上一百件尹柯代言的产品。出席活动？好，主办方再加邬童一个。

因为喜欢上尹柯，所以邬童知道了很多关于尹柯的事情，又因为自己身份特殊的原因，他又从各个方面了解到了尹柯许多不为人知的故事。比如尹柯的父母在他小时候就已经去世，这些年在他身边陪伴他的只有一个叫许隐的男人；比如尹柯在空闲下来的时候会像一个普通人一样出门买菜做饭，回到许隐家；再比如，许隐和尹柯已经在一起五年，甚至私下里订了婚。

“砰——”玻璃杯被摔到墙壁上发出刺耳的响声，零零散散的碎片落到地面，尖锐的边缘向着空气张牙舞爪，好像稍一触碰就能把人娇弱的皮肤划伤，出血，红色叫嚣着流向地面。

此时邬童正面无表情的看着电脑上他委托私家侦探拍摄到的照片——昏暗的几乎看不出任何东西的夜色中，尹柯正在和一名男子亲密的拥抱。

男子正是尹柯的初恋也是唯一的男朋友，许隐。

邬童握着鼠标的手因为太过用力而泛白，嘴唇也要被他咬的出血。良久，他才松开鼠标，身体向后仰靠在舒适的椅子上，微阖上眼睛，嘴角扬起一抹笑意。

温柔而阴鸷。

02

“尹柯哥，你过来一下。”助理神情不安地放下尹柯的手机，和导演说了句什么，叫了一声刚拍完一场戏的尹柯。

“怎么了？”刚才那场是雨戏，好不容易才过了。尹柯拿着工作人员递过来的毛巾，边擦着湿淋淋的头发边向助理走过来。

助理让尹柯坐下来，想要开口却似乎犹豫不决，两只手垂下来绞在一起。

“你说。”

助理鼓足勇气俯下身子，在尹柯耳边说了些什么。

瞬时尹柯面容惨白，毫无生色。

邬童敲了敲尹柯房间的门，意料之中的没有人回应。他站在门口等了一会儿，觉得自己身为总裁站在一个演员的房间门前被人看到影响不太好，他倒是无所谓，他巴不得别人关于他和尹柯的关系浮想联翩，但尹柯却是不愿意的。正要拿出手机打个电话，刚好尹柯的助理走了过来。邬童朝她招招手。

“邬总。”

小姑娘跟在尹柯身边已好几年，她对于邬童是恐避之不及的，她总觉得邬童这个人，怎么说呢，与别人很不一样，还是少接触为妙。这次邬童主动找她，躲不过去只能乖乖站到邬童面前。

“尹柯在里面吗？”邬童但凡开口说话就是冷冰冰的，唯独对尹柯才会缓和许多，像只讨主人欢喜的猫咪。

“是。”

“房卡。”邬童摊开掌心，轻轻吐出两个字。

小姑娘只觉得面对邬童时，他带给人的压迫感让人难以呼吸，仿佛身边的空气都挤压在一起，所有人只能在他脚下俯首称臣。

太可怕了，这种强大的气场。

小姑娘颤抖着手老老实实把房卡交出来，她侥幸的想，或许邬童能够帮助尹柯缓解一下悲伤呢。

也不一定。

邬童刷了房卡就没有再还回去的意思，往自己西装口袋里一放，示意助理可以离开了。

走进房间，邬童看了一眼客厅没人就直接去了卧室。他一踏进卧室就看见尹柯正坐在床边对着窗外发呆。今天天气不是很好，乌云肆意的笼罩使得天空变得灰蒙蒙的，眼看着远方最后一抹淡淡的蓝色也被吞噬掉，楼下的行人步履匆匆，生怕突然来一场倾盆大雨。

邬童没说话，悄悄坐到了尹柯身边，柔软的床铺陷下去一块。邬童伸出手把尹柯轻轻搂在自己怀里，拍着他早已干透的发丝，像在安慰一个小孩子，柔声道：

“尹柯，哭出来吧，哭出来会好些的。”

那样高傲的尹柯竟然真的在邬童怀里哭了出来，高昂的泪水把邬童价值好几万的西装毁掉了一半。不过邬童并不在意，他低下头看着白净的脸上挂满了泪痕，红着眼眶像只委屈的小兔子的尹柯，心里只觉得有股无名的火烧了起来——恨不得现在就把他压在身下，撕开他解开两颗扣子的黑衬衫。

不过邬童并没有这么做。

那天尹柯没有说过一句话，也没有问邬童为什么知道了这件事。

邬童也没有提起自己是如何知晓，只静静陪着尹柯。

尹柯的未婚夫，许隐，因为汽车故障而出车祸意外去世了。

其实，对于他们来说，也没有表面那样重要。

邬童和尹柯的关系自那天起发生了些微妙的变化。尹柯不再对于跟在自己身边的邬童不理不睬，偶尔会和他说些话，或者更多时候是邬童在说他在听。他也渐渐接受了邬童的热情，会同他一起吃个饭看个电影，但也仅仅只是处在朋友这个阶段。邬童呢，面对尹柯时像变了个人，不再是冰山总裁，而是一只可爱温柔的猫咪。

偶尔尹柯会去邬童的办公室坐坐，因为邬童经常叫他吃饭，有时却会因为自己手上事情太多而无法准时赴约。邬童办公室里有很多好玩的小玩意儿，据说那些都是邬童自己或者邬童好友出国带回来的新奇的东西。尹柯就在邬童的办公桌上发现了一副手铐，这副手铐是紫色的，拷环很细，尹柯玩着玩着还好奇的扣住了自己一只手腕。

“你办公室里放手铐干嘛？”

“随便放的。”邬童颇带深意的看了一眼尹柯和他手上的手铐，打开抽屉拿出了钥匙。

邬童的指尖划过尹柯白皙的手腕，上面仿佛带着像火一般灼人的温度。

凡是熟悉的尹柯或者明眼人都能看出，自从许楠出事之后，尹柯越来越封闭自己的内心，他原本偶尔展露的浅浅梨涡和明媚微笑，现在谁也看不到了。他把自己包裹在厚厚的保护膜中，仍是与外人接触，却能明显感觉出他力不从心，不知是因为许隐的死还是因为什么。他原本最厌烦的邬童，现在倒成了唯一能够使他的心情稍微明朗一点的人，而尹柯在潜移默化中，对邬童有了一种从未对别人有过的依赖感。

他以后才知道，这种对邬童的依赖会有多么可怕。

足以颠覆他的人生。

尹柯这天去拍摄一款香水的广告，邬童处理完公司事务之后也赶去了片场。香水这类东西原本应该由女性来代言，但合作方那边想的是，用尹柯这样高冷禁欲的男神才能够凸显出这款香水的魅力。何况尹柯的粉丝众多，找了他销量基本上就不愁了。

邬童赶到的时候尹柯刚换好接下来这一场要穿的衣服，就一件宽大的白衬衫，堪堪遮住他白皙光滑的大腿根，脚下没穿鞋，双脚踩在软软的地毯上。邬童看着尹柯正低下头认真地听导演讲着什么，窗外透进来的阳光洒落在他肩膀上，光辉一片。

邬童眸色一沉，扶着椅子坐了下来。

女演员这个时候也换好衣服进来了，她穿着一件性感而不色情的吊带睡裙，身上带着的香味有淡淡甜蜜的花香，仿佛置身于四月春风花海之间，可这香却不腻，还捎带着淡淡柠檬薄荷的香气，让人联想到无边无际的森林，静谧而深远，可望不可及，却是那样的令人着迷。

女演员走到尹柯身边，很自然的贴近他，尹柯极有礼貌的对她微笑，而后和她讨论起过会儿拍摄时候的注意事项。女演员显然很喜欢尹柯，后者拿着剧本低头和她说着话，她的目光却一直在尹柯俊美的脸庞上流连，满目柔情，如水如绸，大概恨不得自己就是尹柯手中的剧本。

正式开始。尹柯的手抚上女演员纤细的腰肢，后者巧笑倩兮，眼神极为勾人的深情的望着尹柯，手臂环绕上他的脖颈。尹柯睁开眸子，身边被香气环绕着，他把女演员抱起来放到床上，俯下身子去亲吻她涂了豆沙色口红的唇瓣，轻轻柔柔的吻落下，一个接一个，女演员只觉得自己要化成一滩水。尹柯慢条斯理的解着自己的衬衫扣子，精致的锁骨若隐若现。

邬童看似面无表情，实则手心已经汗涔涔的，紧握住椅子把手的手青筋暴露，宣告着他此时此刻有多么愤怒。

他该被关起来，只给自己一个人看。

邬童心中只有这一个想法。

03

尹柯的助理落在后面和工作人员说着些事。尹柯回到休息室后就看见了坐在沙发上玩手机的邬童，后者一见他进来就连忙起身，小虎牙跳出来和他打招呼。穿着牛仔裤和oversize卫衣的他脑袋上还带了个简简单单的黑帽子，这倒是完全不像个大公司的总裁，说他是十八岁的男孩子更为恰当。

“累了吧？喝口水。”邬童随意拿了瓶桌子上摆放的矿泉水，拧开瓶盖后才给尹柯递过去。

“还好。”尹柯笑笑，接过了邬童递过来的水，几口下去瓶中的水已少了三分之一。

“尹柯。”邬童的语调低了几分，他突然站到了尹柯面前，尹柯下意识后退一步，跌坐在椅子上。

“你知道我有多爱你吗。”

“别开玩笑了邬童。”尹柯讪笑着推开他，“你这样优秀的人，男的女的不排着队和你谈恋爱？你没必要非要喜欢我。”

“对啊尹柯。”邬童不动声色地继续靠近尹柯，“你也是男的，你怎么就不能和我谈恋爱呢？”

“我会让你知道我有多爱你的。”

尹柯张张嘴刚要说话，身体却突然没了力气，大脑意识变得模糊，邬童那张好看到人神共愤的脸也渐渐消失不见。

下一个有意识的瞬间。

尹柯睁开眼睛，没有刺眼的阳光，他很快适应了一片黑暗。尹柯刚想伸手揉揉自己的太阳穴，却诧异的发现自己的右手手腕被手铐铐住了，动弹不得，手铐的另一端被拷在床头的柱子上。尹柯心里骂了句脏话，起身环顾了一周，发现自己身处的这个房间并不小，生活用品一应俱全，只是过于厚重的窗帘遮住了外面的光景，也挡住了屋内人的视线。尹柯的头突然一阵刺痛，一下子倒在床上，恍惚间记起了自己昏倒前的遭遇。

他去录了一档国民知名度很高的访谈节目。

他走进休息室时邬童已经到了。

他喝了邬童递过来的水。

邬童扯到了谈恋爱的问题。

他晕倒了。

一定是邬童这个混蛋。

该死的。

尹柯此时无法下床也无法大范围的活动，他闭上眼睛，想着邬童为什么要把自己关在这里。如果只是恶作剧的话，那玩的未免有些太大了，他尹柯也不是普通人，好歹也是有点粉丝的优质偶像，还能让他邬童说绑就绑了？再说，邬童又不缺钱，他的身价估计尹柯还得再混上十几年才能赶得上。

那邬童又是为了什么呢……

尹柯的思绪被开门声打断。

尹柯挣扎着坐起身来，手腕又传来一阵不轻的痛感。门外射进来的强光让他有些不适，闭上眼睛缓了一会儿才睁开，这下哪怕是在不算明亮的房间里，尹柯还是一眼就看见了那个站在床边居高临下正对着他展露邪魅微笑的男人。

邬童。

“邬童你要干嘛？”不知为何，尹柯觉得此时的邬童和他之前所认识的不一样，这一刻的邬童，阴鸷邪恶，狡猾危险，仿佛是变了一个人。

“我说过了。”邬童在他身边坐下来，双手指尖略过尹柯白皙纤细的脚踝，然后是他的裤子，再是他的喉结，最后是他因为没进食没喝水而微微泛白干裂的嘴唇。

尹柯充满震惊的看着邬童，想要躲开，一阵挣扎，手腕上面几道微红的伤痕又痛了起来。

“我会让你知道我有多爱你的。”

“邬童你他妈给我打开！这就是你爱我的方式？”尹柯晃了晃手铐，一阵叮当响。

“对啊。”邬童认真的点点头，尹柯只觉得他太不要脸也太有病了。

“我爱你。”

“所以我把你藏起来，不允许被别人再看见你的容颜。”

“你看看他们的眼神有多么龌龊，怎么能落在你的身上呢。”

“我真的……特别爱你。”

“邬童你！”尹柯一时气得说不出话，“你就是个神经病！”

“柯柯，你放心，我不会对你做任何你不愿意的事情。你只要好好待在这里就行了。”邬童说完揉了揉尹柯的头，起身要离开。

“邬童你个混蛋！你快放我走！”尹柯大声叫嚷，“你他妈就是个变态！大变态！”

“对啊尹柯，”邬童的步子又折回来，恶狠狠的揪住尹柯的头发，后者痛的眼泪都要出来，“我他妈就是因为爱你才把自己变成了个变态。”

邬童不知道用什么方法和尹柯经纪公司那边达成了共识，他们发了一张尹柯退出娱乐圈的公告，邬童也用尹柯的微博转发了这条，说了几句看似简单实则找不出任何纰漏的话。大家一开始并不相信，可几周过去尹柯真的不再在公众视线内出现。至此，除了尹柯的粉丝们，也没太有人再去注意原本那个发展势头迅猛的实力偶像去哪儿了。而就算是尹柯的粉丝，除了询问什么也不说的经纪公司之外，也再没有更好的方法来找寻这件突如其来又扑朔迷离的事情的答案。

邬童轻轻推开房间的门，尹柯这些日子消瘦了不少，又因为整日待在这不见阳光的房间里，皮肤比昔日里白了许多，只看一眼就让人怜惜不已。尹柯睡着了，手铐仍然没被打开，手腕上的红痕消退了不少，说明他不再做无用功的挣扎了。邬童坐到了床上，看着睡着的尹柯，乖巧的像只小猫咪，让人忍不住想去亲近。邬童俯下身子，轻轻吻了一下尹柯的嘴角，他摸上尹柯细滑的皮肤，深呼吸好几下才重新起身。房门重新关上。

“邬童……”

04

邬童每天无事的时候就会来陪尹柯，尹柯的态度由一开始的乞求让邬童放自己出去到后来面对邬童时的淡漠，邬童也不知道是好是坏。其实尹柯也不知道，但他无父无母，唯一一个未婚夫还出事故去世了，邬童还和自己说了退出娱乐圈的事情，他起初特别生气，后来也无可奈何。所以说，尹柯现在就是孑然一身，还不知道日后如何维生。尹柯不知道邬童的势力究竟有多大，现在看来，与其邬童放自己走，出去之后无处可去被人指指点点，还不如待在这里算了。

邬童把这一辈子的温柔都给了尹柯，尹柯对他不理不睬也无所谓。尹柯的饭由邬童亲自做，亲自送，亲自喂；还要每天看着他吃尹柯水果，完成工作之后对着他絮絮叨叨说情话；每晚看着尹柯睡过去之后才会亲吻他，有时甚至直接躺在尹柯身边和衣而睡待上一宿。

“邬童，”尹柯不屑一笑，“你每天这么对待我，是为了什么啊？”

邬童听了这话也愣了，对啊，为了什么呢？只是为了不让他被别人抢走吗？

不是。是为了让他爱上自己。

这种想法，怎么看怎么有些异想天开了。

不过也许呢。

尹柯合上书，抬头看了看墙上的表，短短的指针眼看着就要指向十二。尹柯自嘲的笑了笑，心里不知在想些什么。重新打开书，看了几页，尹柯知道自己实在看不下去了，没来由的烦躁占据了他的内心。尹柯用被子蒙上头想要快点入睡，过一会儿却还是自暴自弃的打开灯，坐在床上不知道干些什么好。

直到门外响起了熟悉的脚步声。

不同于往日，这次的脚步有些虚，飘乎乎的，在地上站不稳，像踩在棉花上一样。

［尹柯房间的门被打开，扑面而来的酒气让他下意识厌烦的皱起眉头。邬童随手把西装外套扔在地上，不耐烦地松了松领带，就向尹柯走来。尹柯看着高大的邬童，手被拷住的他躲也没处躲，只能拿起了床上的枕头用力砸向他。邬童被打了一下也没有清醒多少，反而脾气变得更暴躁了。他走上恶狠狠地抓住了尹柯的手腕，几乎是侵略性的堵上了尹柯的唇瓣，把尹柯死死压在身下，让他动弹不得。

邬童的这个吻霸道无比。灵巧的舌尖在尹柯的口腔里横冲直撞，毫无章法可言，完完全全的侵略着尹柯的唇齿之间，仿佛要汲取尹柯口中所有的氧气，只让他靠着自己渡过来的过活。邬童用力咬着尹柯红润的唇珠，虎牙摩擦过他的唇边，眼看着就要滴出血，邬童却一点都不知道，全然不是那个温柔的他。尹柯的嘴里也有了呛人的洋酒味道，他被邬童吻得要喘不上气，可无论怎么用力都推不开邬童，他的一只手腕还被拷着，邬童做什么他也无法与之对抗。

许是酒精作祟，尹柯只觉得自己被邬童吻得浑身发软，像是冰在床上融化成一滩水。

此时此刻，邬童只想彻底占有尹柯。

喝醉了酒的邬童和一个野兽没有什么区别，天知道从哪儿掏出来了润滑剂，胡乱摸了一手就把手伸到尹柯身后给他扩张，嘴上还要霸占着尹柯的唇齿，哪一个也不放过。尹柯哪里做过这档子事，邬童才两根手指塞进去，他的额头就冒汗了。尹柯气不过直接咬了邬童嘴唇一口，邬童却好像丝毫没有察觉一样，顺着尹柯光滑的肌肤一路向下，吻过他的喉结，解开他衣服的扣子，一下一下的轻啄他的皮肤，所到之处留下色情的津液。

“唔嗯……嗯……”习惯邬童手指的抽动后，痛觉渐渐变成了愉悦，尹柯不自觉回味着嘴里淡淡的酒味，发出的呻吟比酿了三月的酒还醉人。

在他们之间，在这个夜晚，酒精才是最好的催情剂。

邬童把给尹柯解开手铐，怜爱的吻了尹柯的手腕，又轻咬它一口。邬童进入的时候尹柯尖叫出声，下意识牢牢的抱紧了邬童，却使得那玩意儿进入的更深。他一瞬间只觉得所有快感消失殆尽，而自己身体似乎已经被贯穿，痛苦在一瞬间扑面而来，让尹柯忍不住流出了生理性眼泪，点点泪滴缀在眼角，只能把邬童看得欲火更旺。

“柯柯。”邬童的声音低哑，他在尹柯耳边忘情的唤着他，下身却像是苏醒的猛兽，一下又一下顶到最深的地方把世间万物蹂躏，把尹柯撞的话语也变得支离破碎。

“嗯哈……嗯啊啊啊……不行……嗯……”

邬童从未见过这样的尹柯。大抵是天界神袛落入世俗凡尘，他再也不是那个清冷的拒人于千里之外的人，而是双颊染了情欲的绯红色，嘴角流出晶莹的涎液，眸子中带着勾人的欲望，清澈仍存，却还蕴含着星星点点的欲火。他只在自己身下呻吟，双脚也只勾住自己的腰，只与自己亲吻，只和自己做爱。这样的尹柯让人无法自拔，这样美好的、沉浸在情欲里的尹柯。

“嗯啊……邬……邬童……呜……”

“叫老公。乖。”邬童恶趣味的用力顶了那个点一下，尹柯瞬间把浓稠的精液射在了自己与邬童的小腹上。

“哈……嗯……老……老公……”尹柯哪里还顾得羞耻，只一个劲的沉浸在邬童给予他的这片欲海里。

邬童加快了下身的抽动，尹柯这时连叫都叫不出来，只能伏在邬童肩膀上小声啜泣，还有断断续续的毫无逻辑的呢喃。邬童这次进入到了前所未有的深度，尹柯一声尖叫，邬童终于缴了械。滚烫粘稠的液体滑过尹柯细软娇嫩的肠肉，尹柯浑身一个战栗，累倒在邬童的怀里。

邬童此时酒还未全醒，不过也差不多了。他抱起尹柯去了浴室给他清洗，看着浑身都是性爱痕迹的尹柯实在没忍住，又抱着他来了一次。邬童把尹柯放在冰凉的洗手台上，让他看着镜子里的自己，那个不像自己的自己。邬童在他身后大肆进犯，恨不得死在他身上。］

再回到床上已是后半夜，尹柯累到说不出话，困意袭来却怎样也睡不着。邬童现在就把他抱在怀里，他能够听到他胸腔里心脏跳动的声音和呼吸声。

是美好的吗。

“柯柯。”邬童抱他的力度又加了几分，“对不起。”

“但我是真的爱你。”

尹柯没有回答。

黑夜重回宁静。

05

自那夜后，邬童就给尹柯解开了手铐，也允许他在房子里走动。邬童的公寓设计的倒是很符合他的风格，简单低调，却又暗藏玄机。尹柯无聊时偶尔会打开电视，看着再也没有自己名字出现的娱乐新闻，尹柯心里升起一股不知名的滋味。

是好是坏不为人知。

邬童有很多手段不让他出这个家门，他自己也不会出去。

邬童现在会和他睡在主卧，忍不住的时候会和他来上一发。床上的邬童会占据所有主动权，尹柯对他只有言听计从和被操到哭的份。床下的邬童会温柔也会凶狠，尹柯的性子倒是比以前收敛了些，也许是想明白了自己的处境。

这日下午，尹柯睡得迷迷糊糊的，被门外传来的一阵嬉笑声吵醒了。他起身，揉着眼睛趿拉着鞋走到客厅。邬童从未带过别人回家，所以当他在客厅看见一个俊美清秀的男孩子被邬童压在沙发上逗着笑时，尹柯呆住了。

男孩子小小一只，眸子里就透露着对于邬童的情意与挑逗，他与邬童肌肤若有若无的接触全都落进了尹柯的眼。邬童不喜与别人肢体接触，可这个男孩子去捏他的腰时，邬童不怒反笑，一只手就禁锢住男孩子的双手，另一只手去捏男孩子的大腿根，嘴里宠溺道：

“宝贝儿别闹，哥哥要生气了。”

“邬童哥哥～”

男孩子做作的撒娇语气听得尹柯直反胃，他蹲下身子干呕，可邬童竟还是笑意不减。尹柯看着沙发上的两个人影，眸色越来越沉。

年轻的男孩子。

尹柯面无表情地走到沙发前，对着邬童道：

“邬童，我饿了。”

男孩子被突然出现的尹柯吓了一跳，直往邬童怀里躲，尹柯哼了一声，看都没看他一眼。邬童轻轻拍了拍男孩子的背，示意他别紧张不要紧。

“邬童哥哥，这是谁呀？”男孩子小心翼翼问道，一开口就能让人酥了骨头。

“这是……”

邬童还未回答，话就被打断了。

“我说我饿了。”

邬童轻轻看了尹柯一眼，没理他，而后对男孩子笑道：

“这是哥哥的朋友。”

有什么东西正在崩塌，又有什么东西正在生成。

后来家里再也没有出现过那个好看可爱的男孩子，邬童不知是有意还是无意，对尹柯冷淡了不少。那日邬童又是很晚才回来，一进门尹柯便闻到了浓浓的酒气，其中还掺杂着不同品牌的香水味道。尹柯把邬童扶到沙发上坐下，给他端来一碗醒酒汤，吹凉了再往他嘴里送。

“你之前从来不做这些的。”邬童一边享受着尹柯难得的服务一边道。

“你要是不想，以后不会再有了。”尹柯又给邬童喂了几勺，拿纸擦了擦邬童的嘴角。

“诶别别别，好不容易我的柯柯这么贤惠，我哪里有不受的道理啊。”邬童喝完了整整一碗醒酒汤，清醒了些，拉过尹柯来就让他坐到了自己的大腿上。

喝了酒的邬童总是主动的，他把手伸进尹柯的裤子里，眸里藏不住喜色又诧异道：

“今晚怎么回事？”

尹柯没有正面回答：

“去浴室吧，先洗洗。”

邬童惊喜于尹柯的改变，他想或许是自己的猜测是正确的。于是邬童心情颇好的抱着尹柯去浴室洗澡了。水温正好，邬童泡的轻松惬意，他想或许尹柯真的改变了，成为自己想象中的那个模样。

“邬童。”尹柯突然问道，“你爱我吗？”

“你这是什么话。”邬童轻笑，“我当然爱你啊。”

“你只爱我这一个吗？”尹柯继续问道。

“当然了，”温热的水很舒服，邬童语气懒洋洋又软软的，“我只爱你这一个。”

“那你愿意和我永远在一起吗？”尹柯还在追问。

“我当然愿意啊。”邬童笑得很开心。

和他在一起，怎么会不愿意。

“那就好。”尹柯像是松了口气。

邬童微笑着闭上眼睛，想着他和尹柯的未来会是什么模样。泡澡时，思绪总是柔软而缓慢的。

尹柯也笑了。

不同于水的液体漫过浴缸溢到地上，掉落在地上的白衬衫因渐渐沾染了大片红色而显得恐怖可惧。

终于白色衬衫被红色吞没，再看不见。

手腕因手铐而有的红痕已看不见，取而代之的是一道深深的刀痕。

黄色的灯光仍是温暖柔和的亮着，人心却早已冷了。

06

邬童看着站在自己面前俊美的男孩子，脑海里浮现出尹柯在他身下呻吟喊他哥哥和老公的模样，那是只属于他的尹柯。

“来吧，和哥哥回家。”

“哥哥好好疼你。”

07

他的心从始至终只有过他一个人。

08

他想赌一把。

09

他一直都爱他，表面淡漠之下，是谁也没有想到的疯狂的占有欲。

10

我爱你，所以要和你在一起。

同生且共死。

THE END


End file.
